reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Consummation/@comment-72.225.58.119-20140225235721
This is my perception of things: Mary has been told all her life that she is to marry the future king of France. She is 15 and is infatuated with the idea of being in love . In her head there is nothing else than Francis. This has been told since the age of six by her mother, the nuns, her "ladies" as well as everyone else around her. When she gets to France the first person that catches her eye is Bash, when she is dancing and suddenly stops Bashand her stare at each other for a couple of minutes if Clarissa wouldn't have thrown the feathers Francis wouldn't have looked at her. I am sure that love has come slowly for Francis as he has falls for her and really loves her. I am not to sure about her true feelings for Francis. When Francis goes to the prison to hurt Bash , Mary has no remorse whatsoever do you thing that if Francis is her true love instead of running after him she stays to console Bash? What kind of love is that. Francis is the one trying to make her realize that she is wrong. She feels a connection with Bash that she doesnt feel with Francis. Even Diane sees that and warns her son by saying when he uses the analogy of Mary as a glass of water and him being thristy which his mother replies she also has the same thist for you. I know that Mary Queen of Scotts marries Francis but people this is a CWTV drama that has been compared with Gossip Girl in Medieval Times. I don't have a clue of who she marries. I want to believe that when she says "My heart is open" she will begin to see Bash in a different way and will really be her true love. If I keep thinking CWTV drama Lola and Francis will end up in bed and Lola might end up pregnant. Sebastian does not try to control Mary he brings the best in her. She even says that with him she feels she can do everything. Francis is always as rulers we can't..., for France, you can be with another..., because I have to forget you I went to bed with Olivia... what kind of love is that. Bash says I dont understand if he has you why he needs to be with someone else, my commitment is to you, you are my family, if putting you first is not what true kings do..., I dont want a political commitment that is not what I want, you and only you. Maybe this is because Bash is a man and Francis is a spoiled little brat that is used to have everything his way as well as the last word. The same way I rooted for Chuck and Blair and after 5 seasons they finally ended up together n the 6 and final season my money is on Bash and Mary or/Mary and Bash